A Old Friend
by Ginger-the-dream-elf
Summary: Jupiter meets Flick the sky jacker child of Caine and Stinger


A Old Friend

yes I am well aware that you don't have splices of three but Flick s a odd case her mom was wolf splice and her farther was dragon or Sargorn something along thus lines and so they made flick human wolf Sargorn/dragon thing and yes is you read my first story same name but no not same person i just cant come up with better names so we cool?

if your still not in then don't read

'tap, tap, tap' the sound rang out in stingers house but only Jupiter seem to hear it, then a knock on the wooden door came stinger answered it "Could you tell me is a stinger Apini lives here?" a girls voice said Jupiter couldn't see the girl but could tell she was young "Flick?" stinger said "the one and only" the girl replied. Jupiter couldn't help but see Caine's ears prick up at the sound of her name "come in" stinger said moving to the side. In walked a girl maybe a little shorter then Kiza she had long state fiery red hair, out of her hair two large maleficent like horns and pointed teeth and ears likes Caine's, she was quite pale so much that the freckles on her face look like small brown pebbles made a bow (the weapon) shape on her face, her lips where a dusty pink color and her eyes where a sparkling blue. Flick wore a gray on white long sleeve Butten down flannel shirt with camo tight fit jeans tucked into a worn out black combat boots around her neck three dog tags hang from a thin silver chain, in hand a long cane unlike others it was black with a white rubber end. Flick retracted it till it was the size of a night stick and placed it in her belt lope as if it was a sword, she reached out a hand and stinger took it in-between his fingers leading the girl to a seat before disappearing into the kitchen. Caine got up from his place next to Jupiter on the couch and walked quietly behind Flick placing his hands on her shoulders and whispering in her ear "guess who" "Caine?" Flick aid happily "ding, ding, ding!" he chuckled ruffling the girls hair behind her horns, Jupiter couldn't believe it Caine was like a different person around the girl same with stinger most of the time they where harsh and well them now they where joyful almost bubbly so she got up "hello" she said to the girl Flick seemed to freeze at the sound "C-caine who's the lady?" she whispered "Flick this is Jupiter jones queen of the earth" Caine ashore somewhat calming the girl Jupiter was a bit confused "hello your majesty" Flick said and smiled "may I ask how you know my fathers?" she said and Caine's ears went a bright red "fathers, huh?" Jupiter said a little mockingly "hasn't sting even brought up my name or even Caine for the matter" Flick said a little confused. To Caine's relief Stinger luckily walked in a cup in hand inside honey, burning honey he gave it to the girl and she drank deep 'how can you get fire in a cup?' Jupiter thought to herself "i guess I could ask you the same question" she said grabbing a chair and siting across from Flick, she took the cup away from her lips giving it back to singer who placed it on a table and also grabbed a chair Caine just stood "well when your a sky jacker some times you have to deal with directly help people so the higher ups paired up the men and women and gave them a disable child I was one of thus children" Flick started "I was given to commander Stinger and cadet Caine of platoon 1776. First time a met the two I was very scattered I wouldn't talk much didn't eat or sleep for the first 4 days neither would I change" she stopped and sniffed the air her eyes went dark "there's something out side" she whispered and sniffed the air again "its a keeper I think" she added standing up "and its not friendly" she walked out of the house almost walking into the door. Jupiter was a bit stunted "what just happened" no reply stinger just nodded to Caine who walked out side Jupiter moved to the window and watched Flick take out her long cane and unscrewing the rubber end in side was a sharp tip she moved out of sight followed by Caine the a small slice sound was made then they walked back into view and back in side "sorry for the sudden stop" Flick apologies, Caine helped her back to her seat and for the rest of the day she told story's about where she had been how she new the two men and other things.

THE END!

thank you for reading sorry about the last part i wanted to break it off so you would have to stay tuned for the prequils yes there are two there's names are in order

The Blind Girl and Where Is Flick Firefly

plesse rate and review and i hoped you injoyed!


End file.
